When the dead is actually alive
by Animeotakuforever
Summary: I should be dead. But I'm still alive? Why is that? I don't know. But there's something about that Len Kagamine kid. I don't like him, do I? If I did, why would I like him? If only my annoying friends would stop trying to set me up with him, they will just get me into bigger trouble. This is when the dead is ACTUALLY alive.
1. The boy named Len Kagamine

I finally decided to make a new story, YEAH! Tell me what you think of it so far! What needs to be improved...what you like..Enjoy~

* * *

I should be dead. I know I should be dead, but I'm still alive, still living with my half dead self. Every time I think of death, I shiver, and it whispers inside "take me." Why am I not dead? That's a question that haunts me to this very day. I should be dead, and I don't even know why I am alive. Sometimes I want to die, however, I still want to live. I'm scared to go to the "other side." I've seen nightmares of the other side, and it taunts me to even think about the hellish place that we will all end up. Do you think it's possible to cheat death?

Not in a million years. I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine. I don't want to explain my life story, but it's going to have to be explained sooner or later. As I said, I should be dead. I've seen things that no human has ever seen before. It has tainted my memory, and id rather not explain it. I remember long ago, i was a sick hospital patient, waiting to die. My parents were visiting me everyday, and it gave me hope that I would make it out of here alive. However, all of a sudden, they stopped visiting. Once they stopped visiting, all of my hope began to fade away. My vision began to blur, my hearing screeched, my body to broken and numb to move. If my parents didn't care for me anymore, then why should I live? It was then that I knew it was my time to die. It was my only way to peace. I was sure I was dead, however, I wasn't. I was somehow pushed back into life, and given back my body that healed. Was it god giving me a second chance? No, it was a mistake. What I saw when I entered death, it was horrifying. I saw my mother and father, they were lifeless and dead. They were soon more more then just dust then. I remember calling for them, but not response. As I woke up from death, I was told that my family had died from a accident, no survivors. My mother, my father, and brother, dead. It crushed me, I wish I could have died with them. But I'm still living. How Ironic.

I was enrolled in Vocaloid academy by my aunt, not knowing it was boarding school. I usually make no contact with any of the other students, however, i know each and every one of their names. One of them draws my attention though. Len Kagamine. He has the same last name, however, that is common. But, he somehow connects to me in a way i don't know. I choose to ignore it though.

Sometimes,hear voice, perhaps ones of souls I picked up from the other side. Telling me things that are useful, or guiding me. I must be crazy. Today is no different. I'm playing with my pencil in math class, paying no attention to the teacher. The unsteady thoughts rush through my head. Unable to organize then myself, and pitch myself in order to restrain them.

"Rin Kagamine!" I hear the teacher shout.

"yes ms. Yuzuki?" I say as If I was paying attention

"if this equals pi, then what is the surface area of this?" she points to a figure in the board.

"35" a little voice whispers in my head

"35, yukari sensei."

"good." she continues rambling about pi.

Saved again by the voices in my head. As the bell rings for passing period, I begin to walk to my history class. But remembering I forgot something from my room, I stumble through the hallway. Running with my mind still whispering things, I hear a voice that says "Len Kagamine." puzzled, I feel someone crash right into me, probably at the same speed I was going.

"idiot." The voice whispers

"shut up..." I whisper.

I'm on the cold ground, my body trembling.

"Are you ok, ms?" I hear a soft male voice say. I open my eyes to see I bumped into Len Kagamine. Out of All people, why him?

"yeah, sorry. Please forgive me." I shake my Head. I see Hes already up and he reaches his hand out to me. For a moment, I just Star into him endless azure eyes. His blonde and messy hair, his almost grown 15 Year old body. I grab his warm hand and stand up. He held out my books and I took them firmly. He bows and walks away to him class. As I become conscious again, I realize I had my history book this whole time.

My roommate's are Luka Megurine, and Meiko Sakine. They are two of the only people I really have a connection with. As the day closes itself like a book, I return to my dorm room, and was awakened by the sweet smell of perfume, almost choking me.

"What's that smell?" I cringe as I open the door.

"It's me, Rin. I'm going out tonight." Luka sighs and she looks through her closet. She takes out a few things, but just throws them helplessly on the ground.

"I'm going out too. You know Rin, you should come with us, You never do anything on Friday nights. All you do is sit around and watch TV, or use the computer." Meiko Says from across the room. She's dressed in shorts and a red jacket as she shakes her head slowly.

"No, I'm fine. Nobody knows me anyway, so I'll just kill the fun for you guys." I reply back.

"Oh Come on Rin-chan. You know you want to." Luka begs as she begins to undress from her uniform into a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah Rin, do something special for once, please? For us?" They both look at me at once, and I have no choice in this.

"Fine, I'll go. But it's not because I want to." Luka smiles and puts her hands together. Her mature body sifts through her closet again.

"None of your clothes will do, Rin. We should take you clothes shopping sometime..." She pulls out a large shirt. Pushing me toward Luka, Meiko violently moves me to her. Luka undresses me and puts on the shirt.

"It's a bit too big, but I'll just get a hair tie and tie the extra fabric to make it smaller." Meiko ties my shirt and begins to look in her closet again.

"Ah, there it is. I saved my shorts that were too small for me just for you. Now put it on." I hesitate, but I put it on. I was surprised to see that it actually fit, and when I looked in the mirror, what I saw was completely different from what I usually looked like.

"Wow." I whispered

"Big difference Rin. Now go put your Bow on. It will look so cute on you. Then We'll be ready to go." I put on my bow and my clips and slip on my shoes. I look really mature, and I actually don't look too flat chested then I usually do. I grab my Phone and slip it into my pocket. I grab my jacket, and blink a few times to adjust my vision a bit more.

"Beautiful." The voice whispers. I smile at this remark. We all walk out of the academy into Meiko's car. Of course, I get the back seat, Like a child.

"So, where exactly are we going to?" I ask.

"We are going to my friend's party at her summer house." Meiko smirks as she says this.

"Which friends?"

"Miku's." My heart sinks. Hatsune Miku. I hate her. The voices inside my head do too. I hate her for a reason though. She is a diva for one. She's such a teachers pet as well, and always gets what she wants. The clothes, the grades, the friends, the boys. However, what makes me the more anger is that she's going out with Len. I don't know why this upsets me, but it make me want to punch her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Meiko says sarcastically.

"No, not at all." I reply. I won't let stupid Miku ruin this night for me, even though I don't really care about 'reputation.' I couldn't care less, but it still makes me angry that she's with Len. Do I like him? No, that can't be. I don't have a crush on him, I never have. And It will stay that way, right?

As we pull into the driveway, I see Miku's summer house. No, It's more of a castle. It's huge, How could anyone call that home? And it's crowded too, just perfect. As we exit out of the car, I notice the door. It's a huge door, I wonder what exactly lays behind the door.

When Meiko opened the door, I discovered why exactly I don't like party's. People were everywhere. Literally. There was five floors, and on each and every floor, there was tons of people.

"Hey Rin, go mingle!" I turned around to see meiko waving away from me and wandering into the crowd.

"Man, what friends..." I whisper. The music is superbly loud, so loud I can barely hear the voices in my head. How do I 'mingle?' I've never been to a party like this, actually, I've never been to a party. Period. I recognize some faces from school, but most are just a bunch of random people I'm sure don't go to Vocaloid Academy. I began to get a headache from all of the voices that are merging into one big blob of noise, so I travel up the long stairs. At each floor, I see a whole different crowd of people, the higher I got, the less sober they were. Some doing something I wish not to speak of. A blue hair man, whose name I remember as Kaito. I could tell he was sober, at least for now.

"Hey." He puts he arm around me."Come over here for me, would ya?" without my words surfacing, He pulls me into the crowd. Pushing me on a couch he raps his hand around me. I push away from him, but he pulls me in again.

"Hey, don't be that way." He pulls in toward me, trying to kiss me. He was getting closer, closer. I was in panic mode, so in natural instant, I slapped him right in the face. I ran away from him, all the way up the stairs, imagining his red cheek, just sitting there in shock.

Walking up the flights of stair, I finally reach the roof, the only place that is empty. As I close the door, I finally breath the first breathe of fresh air I've breathed in the past ten minutes. As I begin to walk to the edge of the roof, I notice a figure standing by the side. It was a male for certain, and in his hand was a bottle. A bottle of beer? Yes, it was. But it was unopened. He was just acting like he was actually drinking it, but not a single drop touched his lips. Under the moonlight, his hair shined a lovely golden color. I stood still behind him, remaining invisible to him.

"This is useless..." I heard his voice under his tone. I knew his voice from somewhere, but I didn't know where."This is just stupid." I heard him say. I wanted to talk to him, but I restrained all of my words. As long as I stay quiet and go to the exit, he'll never know I'm here...right..? I begin to walk to the door.

"Hey..." I hear his voice. I turn around and our eyes lock. His azure eyes shine, and I know exactly who it is. Len Kagamine.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping.. I just.." I couldn't finish my sentence. Instead, I politely bow.

"It's fine. I was just talking to myself. You can stay, I need company anyway." He smiles at me with his cheeky smile. I want to say no, mainly because I have a social disorder, but my brain makes me accept it. I walk to the edge of the roof where he is at. Looking at the view, It become weird fast.

"Why haven't you drank your beer yet? Not that I'm encouraging it..just asking.." I murmur.

"I don't like it. It's terribly bitter and I'm 16, I'm too young to have beer. I just took it because my girlfriend was drink it.."

"Oh..I see." I whisper. My mind couldn't help wandering into that zone it does when it's been around too many people. It won't shut up, it's like I'm inside the party again. However, I ignored all of the voices.

"So, do you go to school at Vocaloid Academy?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do." For a moment, I feel his eyes directly on me, but I refuse to look at him.

"Oh yeah, you're that girl I accidently bumped into today. I'm sorry." He said."Anyway, what are you doing at a party like this? I never see you anywhere outside of school."

"Ah, you see, it's a long story. My friends dragged me to this party, but I've never been to on before. I can barely stand it down there."

"Me too. This is my girlfriends party, and I have to go to all of them, and every time she's wasted. And so, thus Is why I'm here on this roof, when my girlfriend is thinking I'm getting wasted. She's going to be looking for me soon." A long period of silence follows, but I feel I can tell anything to him.

"Listen," He finally says."We haven't officially met, and never got your name. I'm only in one of your classes, and I still don't have your name."

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and you?"I say even though I already know his name.

"Len Kagamine." He replies. His voice makes me want to melt. Wait a moment, since when did that happen? I really enjoy speaking with him, but now, I'm enjoying it too much.

"I hate party's." I blurt out randomly.

You do? Why?" He asks.

"Err...is that bad?" I say."I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not saying anything like that, I just wanted to know why."

"Well, it's too loud. And it's filled with people I don't like, or don't know. I can't seem to fit in anywhere, and when you're at a party, you either get drunk or high. Especially Miku's.." I say."No offense to miku..." Instead of him yelling at me, he just nods.

"Hey, Rin, can I ask you something?" My stomach begins to bubble.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Do you-" He's interrupted by the loud slamming of a door.

"Len-kun! There you are!" I hear Miku's voice from the door.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He walks away slowly. No. I don't want him to leave me. Once he leaves, I'll be alone once again. Everything will be the same as it was. All the warmth vanishes once Miku closed the door. Len is gone. And Miku took him away from me.

By the time it was twelve, half of the people were drunk and knocked out on the ground. Trying to avoid stepping on there bodies, I begin searching for Luka and Meiko. I text both of them over and over, but no replies. It wasn't long until I found Meiko, passed out with a beer bottle in her hand, and surrounded by several dozen bottles. I sigh and begin to lift her up. I lift her across the house into the back of her car. Just perfect, look like Luka will be driving tonight. I venture back into the house and search for Luka. I thought Luka would be the one sober, but I was wrong, she was half drunk, still dancing, as if she just drank a truck of coffee.

"Luka!" I yelled at her. She turned around.

"Oh hey Rin..."Her voice was cracking.

"It's time to go back to the academy." I yelled to her. I pull her into the car and discover she's too drunk to drive. Crap, I'm going to have to drive. In the dark. In a place I don't know. And I don't have my license yet.

I have to say, driving at night in a place i don't know is the most terrible experience ever, however, I made it back to campus. At 2 in the morning. Drunk Luka and I dragged Meiko to our dorms, and I'm glad to lay in my soft bed for once. I hope I never go to a party ever again. However, If Len is there, I'd stay forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^.^


	2. The girl without a name

**Ah, I finally finished chapter two. I wish I had more reviewers...By the way, if you see spelling errors, sorry, my spell check is broken, I'm getting a beta :) Enjoy, and please review~**

* * *

My life is a never ending train that will soon be a train wreck. I'm Len kagamine, let's skip the intro here. I don't even want to explain my past, It's too painful to retell. I would tell you it if I could, but I can't remember most of it. I remember waking up on a cold hospital bed, people telling me who I was, and what I was supposed to do. I was told I had forgotten my memory, and it still never came back. I don't want to go into much detail, it's very complicated, I just want to forget it.

I have another problem as well. I'm going out with a girl I don't like. Hatsune miku. When I first met her, she was lovely and talented. Each time I kissed her, It would taste like strawberries, and she'd always have the scent of peppermint. However, time has passed, and miku has changed. She no longer smells delightful like she used to, very grotesque. When I kiss her, it's like kissing a pole, with a pigs tounge. And she's an dumb idiot who is rarely ever sane. I still have to go out with her though, because if I don't, she'll find some way to torture me.

Anyway, this day is going by so slow. Mainly because I had a weekendful of partys I had to go to. But the one thing that made me happy this weekend, what last Friday night. I remember it do vividly too, as if it just happened. I was going to get some fresh air because of all the alcohol in mikus house, it was overwhelming, so I decided to slip outside to the roof. Miku wouldn't notice, because she's got her body with a bunch of other drunk men. I wasn't expecting anything special of that night, all but my lonely self, starring st the beautiful stars. But I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around, and saw a small figure. A female girl, dressed in cold clothing. I felt warmed by her presence, and delighted that I wasn't alone.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping...I..."

"it's ok, I need company anyway."

She padded slowly next to me, and a matter of words, I knew it was rin. Rin kagamine, a girl I don't know anything about. But whenever I was around her, I felt a connection, like I knew her from my past, as if I had forgotten something and I just happended to remember it. As we begun to talk, I felt safe with her, like I could trust her. However, our time was cut short. I was going to ask her something, but perhaps she'll never know.

The bell rung for lunch. Lunch, the best part of the school day. It's a time were Miku wouldn't bother me as much, and I could just hangout with my friends.  
"hey Len!" Kaito waved to me from a lunch table. Gakupo was there too, and some white haired kid that was short, and easily mistakin for a girl. I brought my lunch to the table and sat down.  
"len, did you bring my stuff?" Kaito said happily.  
" yes..." I dug in the bag until I pull out a bunch of kaito's favorite ice creams.

"your the best!" as he begun devoring his ice cream, Gakupo sighed.  
"he never stops eating ice cream.."he sighed. I turned my attention to the small boy sloaching next to gakupo.  
"oh, this is piko-chan. He's a new student." Gakupo patted his head, as if he was a small child. I smiled at him as he waved shyly at me.  
"Piko-chan, nice to meet you. I'm Len-kun." I stuck my hand out to him with a cheeky smile, and he gentally shook it back.  
"Hello..." He whispered. All of a sudden, something distracted me. I'm not sure what though. I looked behind Kaito and caught a glimpse of rin, walking to her lunch table with her friends. Her smile made my stomach jump, and when she turned around to me, I acted like I was starring at something else. No. I don't have feelings for rin. I'm taken. Curse you damn hormones.  
"Len-kun, your getting really distracted lately.."Kaito said as he stuffed a scoop of ice cream down his throat."what are you starring at?" he turned around and then looked and me again, this time with a large grin on his ice cream covered face.  
"oh..I see.."he said as he scooped up the last of his chocolate ice cream, only to pull out a Ice cream bar. I'm surprised he isn't fat already.  
"you see what?" I said to him.  
"you like...no, Love rin-chan." he smiled evilly.  
"no! I-I don't... " I studdered and blushed.  
" I do admit, You keep starring at her. And you kept talking to her during history the other day." Gakupo sighed.  
"I don't have any feelings for her...I have miku already." I crossed my arms.  
"speaking of which...at her party on Friday, where were you for the first hour? Making love to rin-chan on the roof?" he teased.  
"no, that didnt happen..stop it Kaito...That's not funny." I said annoyingly.  
"Len-kun has a new girlfriend, Len-kun has a new girlfriend." he sang. I quickly cover his mouth.  
"shut up! Can't you see that I don't like rin, I didnt do anything to her, and I never will!" I yelled at him. As I looked around, I saw that some people began starring at us. I let go of his mouth and he sighed.  
"how disappointing..." he began to eat his ice cream again. After a while, the cafeteria began to become full of noise, and it grew louder and louder. As I turned around behind me, I saw a huge crowd of people.  
"Wow.." Gakupo whispered.  
"Does this happened everyday?" Piko asked.  
"hey Len!" I heard gumi call from behind me."look at this!" Kaito dropped his ice cream on the ground when he looked behind me. As I turned, there was a large mob surrounded by two girls, two of which I could see. As I pushed through the mob, I heard people yelling "fight!" when I reached the middle, I could believe who the two was.  
"Rin kagamine, today's a good day to die!" I heard miku yell.

Rin's POV

It's lunch, the most chaotic part of the day. I have to rush to get into the lunch line before all the food is taken, as usual. Today was no different. I sat next to the same old people I usually eat with, Meiko and luka. The voices in my head don't make is easy. It's not easy being hald dead and still eat. Whenever I do eat a lot, I end up barfing it all out anyway.  
"sup rin." Meiko said as she finished her can of soda."how's life?" she said as she smiled as her usual self.  
"fine. But I'm so exitied for our class trip. We are going to america, it's going to be so fun!" I managed a smile as I said this. Luka put her hands together and grinned.

"We are going to have the best of times!" Luka said with warmth in her voice.  
"You should be partners with lover boy over there, he keeps starring at you." Meiko smirked. I turned around behind me to see Len with his friends, however not looking at me.  
"Len's not starting at me.." I said as I pulled my bangs behind my ear.  
"Len, so you know him? Rumor around school is that you did some stuff to him on the roof of miku's party.." she said with a mouth full of food.  
"no...who told you that?" I blushed.  
"gumi." Meiko said. Gumi, one of Miku's fangirls. She always finds a way to rap everyone around her finger in some fashion, and Miku happened to have a group of girls who had no reason to stay, but were taken by Miku's charm and promise for popularity. What idiots. And now since word had gotten around that I had done sometime to me, Miku will soon find out. This is just trouble, how did I get myself into this? I should have stayed home, and kept my mouth shut.  
"well, nothing like that happened. We just had a nice conversation, that's all." I stated.

"what ever you say.." she mumbled. A long term of silence followed, and as I begun eating, I discovered I forgot to buy soda. I walked up to the stand and bought one, so cold my fingers where numb.

_Stupid Len. Stupid Miku. They'll ruin my life for sure. _I thought. I opened it my coke and drank. As soon as I drank once more, I felt a nimble hand tug on my shoulder.

"rin kagamine." I heard a high pitched voice. I turned around, and there miku was. The diva who was spoiled. The girl who was making my life misrable. Why is she talking to me in the first place, I'll ruin her popularity.

"I need to have a word with you." she said to me.

"listen, word has been going around that you had fun with my boyfriend on friday. I just want to teach you a little lesson not to touch my boyfriend." she frowned.

"but I didn't do anything with him, I was just..."

"don't lie to me! I know you to were talking about me. Planning something!" slapped me hard in the face. I felt people swarm around us and the air got warm and tight with air and words, declaring "fight!" I felt all eyes on me, and miku getting fierce.

"Rin kagamine! Today's a good day to die!" she screamed. Everything seemed to slow down, and when miku charged for me, it wasn't hard to dodge her sissy hits. However, time began to speed up on me, and it hurt my body with mikus hands. I felt the crowds voices getting softer and softer and I knew I would soon pass out. Just as I was about to lose hope, I felt warm and inviting arm.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a lovely goddess like voice say. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I didn't know who that was. I've never seen her ever, and I don't know her name. She was beautiful though, her soft blonde hair that was so shiny that it almost looked pink. Her bangs were braided and connected together in a wonder fashion, and her clothers where as if she plucked them from a fashion model.

Miku smiled and looked behind in the crowd. She pulled in Len and held his hand tight. As if showing of, She began to kiss own right in front of my eyes, and once she was finished, she smirked.

"And that's a warning." everybody began to clear like nothing had happened, and the only one to aid for me was the goddess girl who saved me. She pulled me into the girls bathroom and got paper towel and bandages to cover my blood. I knew my friendship with Len kagamine was probably over. Tears began flowing down my face.

"are you alright?" she said as she grabbed a band aid.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." I whispers in a voice not to be heard. But the voices in my head said otherwise. I was hurt inside, and I'm hurt outside as well.

"but what is your name?" I asked

"well, I don't really have one...but most people call me IA." she smiled. How could she not have a name?

"you don't have a name?"

"yeah, my parents abandon me when I was very young, so i don't have a name. And may I ask your name?." she said as she wipped away any trace of blood on my uniform. Her parent's abandon her? That must have been hard. At least I still faintly remember them. I knew that they cared for me. And when I lost them, it hurt me so bad. However, I can barely remember my brother, but it seems I had more of a connection to him then anyone. I forget his name, it was lost when I returned to the human world. A lot of my memories disappeared when I returned. All but the bad ones.  
In a way, it's good she doesn't have parents or siblings, because she can't have a connection with them, therefore she cannot get emotionaly hurt if they pass on.

"I'm rin. By the way, I have never seen you at vocaloid academy before, why are you heere?"

"I'm a new student. Kinda. They are trying to find me an avalible room to share in the girls dorms, so right now I'm living in a motel." she said as we began to walk outside.

"that must be hard for you." I said as we began to walk out."hey, why don't you stay In my dorm? We only have three people and we have a extra bed no one uses."

"maybe,"she nodded."we can ask the head master." as we began to walk outside, I tried avoiding eye contact with Len, or anybody besides IA. However, I felt len's eyes try to make contact with me.

"it's ok, rin. Miku won't hurt you anymore." she whispered. Her soft voice made me smile as we walked to the lunch table.

"Rin, are you ok?" luka asked.

"you looked pretty beat up." Meiko frowned.

"I'm fine, it's all to done now though, that's what matters." they nodded, but then looked at IA.

"oh, this is IA." I said."she is probably going to be our new roommate." luka smiled.

"hey IA, im have the same math class together, right?" luka said. IA just nodded.

"I'm Meiko. I like beer." she said as she sipped her bottle of water.

As the bell rang, we said goodbye. Today was just another day, exept with IA, my new friend.

"that was a long first day." IA said as we entered to dorm. she set down her things next to the bed as the fresh sent of seafood carried through the air.

"luka-chan, what are you making to eat?" Meiko yelled as she was texting on the couch.

"octopus. You want some?"

"I think I'll pass.." Meiko yelled. IA layed on the bed and smiled.

"it's been a while since I've layed in a bed and felt like I could actually sleep." I smiled at her and turned on the TV. For my own unnatural immusment.

"hey rin..." luka said as she padded toward me, taking off her apron.

"Meiko, IA, and I have been talking about your fight at lunch...and, well, we think you like Len-kun." she nudged me.

"what? No, we've been over this. I don't have any feeling for him." I sighed.

"well, I talked to Kaito-kun and..." Meiko started."first of all he finds me really cute," she winked."and he thinks len might like you." Meiko giggled as she read a new text message.

"really? You think he does?" I whispered.

"yeah..." Meiko whispered. She got a new text, and she smiled again.

"Meiko, why do you keep smiling?" I asked.

"oh, you see, me and Kaito-kun...are going out now.."

" I knew he had feelings for you." I stated.

"I know right?" she jumped in her seat and smiled."And luka, how's it going with Gakupo?" Meiko said.

"better. He's starting to notice me now. He barely remembers me from 1st grade."

"ahh, I see. It looks like IA is the only one who hasn't been talking about boys." Meiko poked at IA.

"oh, me? Well...err.."

"c'mon, your secret is safe with us." Meiko smiled. I shook my head at IA, but she blinked and sighed.

"well..there was this other new student in one of my classes, actually, in our history class. We've only talked for a short while because the teacher paired us up together since we both were new. He's shy, but really sweet...I forgot his name..." she sighed.

"oh, I know him. Your in all of our history class during the same period, right? That's piko utatane." I said . She looked stunned, and then blinked a few times. To fill the silence, Meiko spoke.

"so, stoked for the trip to America?" Meiko clapped.

"yeah, I can't wait. But will we get to choose our partners? I forgot what the teacher said.

"the teacher said-" Meiko rushed to cover IA's mouth.

"the teacher didn't say anything. Meiko gave IA the evil eye and she nodded as if knowing what she was thinking. I still dont know, how trouble -some.

"if we get to pick, you should be partners with Len."

"stop bringing him up!" I yelled and stood up. I walked away into my room and slammed the door behind it. What a disappointing night.

Len's POV

It was terrible. Watching Rin being beat up by a girl who was a monster dressed as a young teal haired diva. I wanted to call out for her to stop, but I couldn't. All that I could do was stand and watch. My eyes began to water as each punch weakened her closer to the ground. But a girl immerged from the crowd.

"leave her alone!" she held broken rin up to her. Relief went through my chest, however, I felt something pulling me in. Next thing I knew I was kidding miku. Gross. As I took a breathe, I noticed I was infront if everybody. Even rin.

"that's a warning!" miku announced as she pull me away. She led me back to my table and smiled.

"don't worry. That troll is out of your life now." she whispered. She kissed me and ran off. I want Rin in my life though. There's something special about her. Is this...love? My heartbeats faster when ever I see her...no. Not yet. We barely know each other. It will be fine, right? I have a perfect life with all the girls I want, good grades, good friends. I couldn't let a girl like that trip me up, right?

"that was unexpected..."Kaito said as we began to walk back to our dorm room. "it must have broken Len-kun's heart!" he sighed.

"I have no feelings for rin." I blurted out.

"denial." he said sarcastically. I didn't bother to respond as we entered the dorm.

"hey Len. Catch." I turn around to see Kaito throwing a DVD at me.

"its a guide on how to get a girl. For rin." no words surfaced, instead of being angers at him, I smiled at him, because now I knew who I actually liked. Who was my soul mate. And It wasn't miku.

"ok, so reguarding our trip to america. Class, we shall be traveling to San fransisco." The teacher stated as I heard cheering. As I heard this, my phone vibrated, and under the desk, check it.

One new text message from: the ice cream man.  
Yes! I can't believe we are going to San fransisco!

As I sent my my text, I saw another new message.

New text from: the Ice cream man

Yes, our plan will be perfect. Love you too.

I puzzledly looked at Kaito from across the room.

New message from: the ice cream man.

Sorry, that was ment for Meiko...IGNORE IT! I don't love you Bro! Not in the kind of way :P

I sighed as I closed up my phone and listen to the teacher.

"now, I will pair you up for the trip. There is an odd number of girls, so two will be paired up with boys." gasps went through the room as I looked around. What girl could I be paired up with? My eyes went to rin. Oh no. This could be bad. My phone vibrated again, and I opened my phone.

2 new texts from, Meiko, and ice cream man.

Meiko: ooh..looks like you could be paired up with rinny. 3.

Ice cream man:

Hehehe...I hope I'm paired up with Meiko-chan..so we can be alone..in a room. Or you could paired up with rin.

I was angered by this, so I just didn't reply. Then my phone vibrated again.

New text from: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Hello? Meiko told me to text this number..she won't tell me why :/ who ever this is, sorry!

I replied back. " hey, idk who u r, but im Len."

New text from: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Eh...this is weird...this is rin.

As I read the text, my gave became warm again and I felt myself blush. Damn you Meiko.

To: rin

Hey rin. It's cool, don't need to be all weirded out by it...we still friends, right?

From:rin

Yeah. If your talking about what happened during lunch...it's fine. So, what's up anyway?

What exactly is up? My life is a train wreck. And, I'm taking to her. Not just any her, HER.

To:rin

Nothing much. Kaito texting me with his ice cream crazed hands again, do its nice to talk you someone nice for once.

From: rin

Lol, Kaito is obsessed with Ice cream as Meiko is obsessed with liquor.

I couldn't stop texting her. I could just see Kaito and Meiko smiling in the corner of my eye. Damn devils.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and I hadn't paid any attention at all to class. Just to texting. But I have not regrets.

"texting rinny all of class?" Kaito laughed as we reached our dorm.

"anyway, only three days until we leave to America, we should start packing.

"agreed." as we began packing, my phone rang.

New text: rinny.

Hey, r u packing?

I don't know why I nicknamed her rinny...

To:rinny

Yeah, you too?

Before I knew it, it was night. Again, Kaito, the devil, was smiling somewhere in his bed.

From: rinny

Oyasumi

"night, rin." I whispers as I held my phone close to my chest. Night, my sweetheart.

* * *

**Aha! You finished! You need a cookie. After you review. By the way before I forgot, I might add a rinxlen lemon if enough people review it. . So, I'll see you on the next chapter? **


End file.
